mating with the shy omega
by dawn of extinction
Summary: It's mating season sweets and candy are lonely and don't believe they will ever find someone but when a certain shy omega tells them that they are beautiful in their own way they will show him how beautiful they are


It's almost that time of the month in just one more week every girl will be in heat for a girl it would be unbearable and they will do ANY THING to relieve it even if it means raping someone but they try not to go that far

Well Humphrey its almost here said a female voice whose was Kate's

Yep said a male voice whose was Humphrey's

You know I was looking forward to this for a long time since we married Kate said really you have? Asked Humphrey excitedly uh hun said Kate but Kate you know how being in heat affects you females said Humphrey reminding her what do you mean said Kate with a confused look on her face.

Well when a girl is in heat they will need a guy to relieve it so she will turn to her mate or her friend if he agrees however if they desperate and asking a friend isn't an option they will take things a little to far explained Humphrey

You know we can't help it if the heat becomes to much to bare said Kate offended kate I know you females don't like raping someone to relieve your heat but it happens a lot here said Humphrey

Hey guys said a voice they turned their heads to see lilly Garth shakey and claw walking towards them

Hey guys greeted back Kate I can't wait till next week Garth saids he's giving me the best time I'll ever have said lilly excitedly you know it honey Garth said slyly and then he started licking her neck Lilly gigged guys save it for next week Humphrey jokingly said

How about you two love birds are you excited oh yeah said claw I'm going to rock shakey's world claw said looking at shakey's dick seductively oh bring it on said shakey claw giggled

Go easy on him claw remember he's an omega warned Humphrey jokingly no promises said claw still looking at shakey dick and then licked her lips

Humphrey have you seen Ryan today asked lilly no I haven't seen him replied Humphrey well I'm worried said lilly come on lilly you know how shy Ryan is said shakey yeah remember how shy he was as a pup added Humphrey

Hey guys said a quiet voice it was Ryan

Ryan was a silver furred young wolf with green eyes and blue streaks going down the side of him Ryan was a good kid but he was wayyyyyyyy to shy around other wolves if he tried talking to a pretty girl he would freeze up it is a pretty sad thing to watch

Hey Ryan where have you been said Lilly getting up and walking to him um...just uh by myself he said looking down at the ground

Ryan sweetie my eyes are up here lilly said softly Ryan slowly lifted His head to look at Lilly's lavender eves Ryan you know you don't always have to be alone said Lilly in a motherly tone

You don't have to be shy there are a lot of wolves here who want to be your friend said lilly remember the the time you tried to talk to that girl Ryan remembers it all to well in fact it appears in his nightmares

That was sad to watch said lilly I know said Ryan sadly

Hey don't worry you'll get a girl one day said Humphrey you think so? Asked Ryan

I know so said Humphrey

An hour of talking later

I have to go said Ryan quietly okay see you later said lilly after Ryan left Lilly said I feel so bad for Ryan so do I said Humphrey me to said shakey

I wish there was some way to help him said lilly just then a cry was heard but it was a cry of sadness you guys heard that yeah they all said it sounds like sweets and candy

They found them both huddled together crying

Guys what's wrong lilly asked worried oh lilly our boyfriends dumped us for other girls and said that they never loved us and that we are ugly whores who no one will love candy said while sobbing and maybe they are right sweets said crying

No they aren't said a voice everyone looked to see Ryan shyly standing there

Ryan? said candy wiping her tears

You two girls are beautiful and pretty those guys didn't deserve you no guy who ever treated you wrong don't deserve you girls should be treated with respect like all girls should you girls will find someone who truly loves you in fact I would date you if I wasn't to shy and nervous so sweets and candy dry those tears because like I said before you're both beautiful said Ryan shaking nervously

Then he walked away everyone was shocked it was silent for a minute then someone started clapping then another then more and then the whole pack was clapping

What Ryan just said touched Sweets and candy's hearts

I can't believe it said candy breathless candy are you thinking what I'm thinking asked sweets uh huh replied candy

ONE WEEK LATER: MATING SEASON

It was finally here mating season everyone was in their den mating

Humphrey and Kate were fucking right now

Ooooooh yes moaned Kate Humphrey was humping her ass

Garth and lilly were mating too as were shakey and claw and Winston and eve eve was screaming his name as she bounced up and down on his dick

However there was one wolf who wasn't mating with any one and that was Ryan

Hey Ryan someone called out he looked up to see sweets and candy looking at him

Can you come with us please we really want to talk to you said candy okay he said shyly they walk for a while until they reached Candy's den

Come inside they said Ryan walked inside

So um what did you lovely ladies wanted to talk about Ryan asked nervously as he turned around he was pushed into the wall was it something I said he asked nervously

Shhhhhhhhhhh sh sh sh whispered sweets as she put her paw to his mouth both of them were standing on their back legs Ryan what you said before you said me and candy were beautiful did you mean that asked sweets of...of course he said nervously

And you said you would date us did you mean that to asked candy yes Ryan said meekly let me ask you this if ether of us snorted will that bother you? Asked candy n..n.. No said Ryan nervously

That touched their hearts oh give me that cock said sweets as sh grabbed Ryan's dick and stroked it

Ryan groaned as his dick came out sweets I want first crack at it said candy go ahead replied sweets

Candy walked up to Ryan and kissed him she broke the kiss and started licking he's neck then down his chest then she stopped

Oooo Ryan I'm about to blow you away she then lickes he's lips

Candy went to his dick and started to lick it Ryan shivered up and down her tounge went it felt so too then she grabbed his dick and put it in her mouth and started sucking

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm moaned candy Ryan moan as she bobbed her Head he looked at sweets who was in a sexy pose and licked her lips at him Ryan cumed in candy mouth she swallowed it whole

Now it was sweets turn she tackled Ryan to the ground and sat on him sweets put his dick in her vagina it stung they waited awhile then sweets bucked her hips she put her paws on he's chest ohhhhhhhhh yesssss she moaned this was paradise to them

Until sweets snorted I'm so Soo... Wait lets put this snorting to the test said sweets yeah let's added candy

Sweets Put her arms around Ryan's neck then put her nose against he so that they were bent up sweets flared her nostrils

Sweet snorted while grinding on him

Ohhhhhh (snort) yesssssssssss(snort) (snort) (snort )

Oh sweets I'm going to cum Ryan warned shhhhhhhhhhhhh hush sweetie whisped

Both of them were about to cum

Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaaah (snort) (snort)(snort) yelled sweets as she and Ryan both cummed

I want some of that wined candy wait utill we untie said sweets

20 minutes later

Sweets got off of Ryan come here cutie candy said slyly okay said Ryan

Ryan walked meekly to candy then candy cuffed his cheeks and kissed him

Mmmm mmm mmm mm moaned Candy she wrapped her arms around his neck while she slowly brought him to the ground

Candy gotten on top of him and put his dick in her vagina it hurt her to they waited until the pain went away when it did candy grinded her hips

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh yeah yeah yeah yeah candy grunted

Candy rubbed his chest then she licked her lips

Candy flared her nostrils then snorted

Then she flicked her tounge candy grabbed his face then cuffed his cheeks and then sticked her younger in his mouth when she did that his back legs were flaling around

Mmmm mmmmm mmmm (snort) (snort) ( snort ) (snort) moaned candy

Candy and Ryan were about to cum both their noses were bent up and candy was snorting like crazy

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm(snort)(snort)(snort) moaned candy as Ryan's back leg twiched and candy's feet and toes twiched

Candy got off him panting then sweets joined them

Thank you they both said


End file.
